Full Heart
by noniq
Summary: Deidara've finally chosen to be Sasori's partner and they began doing their mission. But, something bother his mind when Sasori straightly said that personally he doesn't like Deidara and truth that Deidara hasn't acknowleged as the official member of Aka


I love this pair.. I love em, so I hope you'll love them as your baby! XD It's just a veryyy fluff one shot story XD

Disclaimer : I'm not their owner.. You know it.. But, I'm their BIG FAN!

** Full Heart**

He is a middle-aged man inside his mysterious art.

_Well, I don't think it's an art_.

Then, he's just a strange puppeteer inside his hunched masterpiece.

_Huh? I thought he was a midget or just a humpbacked before I saw his real one._

Seeing his moves are squeaking, too unsteady, but confidence.

_Like hell. He's more than tedious. _

But still, he is too weird as a living thing.

_If I could say..._

Not good. The blonde ponytail rubbed his forehead and sighed helplessly. It wasn't good afterall to continue blemishing his new partner's appearance - who for truth was his newly master. He had done it since yesterday and couldn't stop it because there were too much things that he liked to grumble within his own.

Deidara quickened his step as removing all his early thoughts about his companion and tried to reach that moving puppet which already feet away before him; followed his footfall beat so he could walk at the same pace.

They've just finished their mission. A first one for him. He didn't know what it was. He did fighting but didn't know its purpose and it ended for they both had to walk in this endless woods. Confronting monotone sight filled with green trees with at least once they found a watercourse every twelve hours. Quiet and tiring; as they faced plenty of oppressive weather every time they entered new direction, going along to more sinuous road and pretty often got lost.

He wanted to know, desperately wanted to know when would this roaming ended in, but seemed the other man didn't have any concern to tell him since, yeah... They were new linked.

Sasori. Deidara tried to spell a name inwardly. It was his name. Name of person he just known less than a week; name of person which suddenly plaited to him; the name who changed his life at sudden and the name who would be the only one standing around him for the time being.

For a name who became his command and for a name who turned him into a myrmidon, once again; it was him. He didn't know what another frill after that name. Family name? Middle name? They were all unknown and Deidara didn't pay much attention for this useless curiosity.

Sasori-sama. That was the way Deidara mentioned the man who reside unexposed under his exalted artificial shape. Respectful and submissive. Cautiously and explicit. It's an absolute rule for a person with his highest level of perfection and for a person who over thought about his eternal art. What a great destiny.

"You're getting slower," A sudden voice halted his daydream, "It's bad when you're no longer able to compare me; way moreover you're losing your guard," The sturdy puppet who stood by him turned his body and peered at him. His black robe brushed off the ground as he spun quickly.

"Should I search for a new partner?" Sasori jeered his new underling, his ribbing voice mingled with the gnashed joints which budged haughtily, "Seems that you'll face your death soon if you keep ambling with your quixotic behavior," The chiffon that covered the puppet's face waved against the wind, exposing his snaggle-toothed at a glance.

"Gimme a break, will ya? You said that we've done with our mission then it should be a rest time, huh?" Deidara bawled fretfully. His eyebrow crinkled defiantly as prosecuting for justice while his mind tried to hide his poltroonery.

Of course he knows, even he was a newcomer, for a person before him was lot stronger and there was no point to win against this master puppet.

"Troublesome,"

"Tsk, you're kinda sneaky, huh, master?" Deidara pretended to speak tougher, "I know you're already worn out and your vehicle seems to need more lubricant to refine their joints…-" He choked when a white frame tail sudden appeared from the hump of the man's puppet, deftly flew pointing toward Deidara's face seemed like it thirsted and filled with anger.

The flash of the white veil seemed full of militancy and the creaky sound succeeded to cause the blonde shuddered at a moment for his fear. He gasped frightened realizing his master was about to attack him. His body got numb like he couldn't even think to use his palm and champed creating for a counterattack with his clay. Stiff, and his blood was rushing so fast because he saw the tip tail was almost near to stab him.

It was close. Only two inches left before it'd rip Deidara's face.

"Do what you want," The tailed frame rattled restrained and returned flying to his previous position, canceled his attack and leaving the boy who still startled by this sudden shock. The puppet turned back and started walking gone across the trees, headed up to the nearest river.

However, Deidara smiled relieved.

"Don't think too full bout yourself. It's not that I've admitted you as my deserve partner," Sasori leaned on a green tree, sat relaxing on the grass while his partner was resting at the riparian and tried to grasp the water enthusiastic.

His puppet was calmly sited down beside him, once in a while the red haired would observe if every joints and hinges were in good condition. Hiruko The Puppet was his best creation that he'd ever had, despite there's still another his ultimate weapon which he hadn't shown it to other.

Besides, there was no different whether he stayed inside his puppet or not, he didn't need kind of proper refreshing or any leisure time. It was all because his annoying companion who whined over and over to ask him come out from his temple everytime they did resting.

Home truth that even none of Akatsuki member known about his truly appearance for he used to show himself with his state inside Hiruko. This point really made him at least felt bit awkward, why he could come along with this churlish command, even less, which said by a teen whose ten years or so younger than him.

"What do ya mean?" Deidara gulped the water from his palm abruptly and continued to drench his blonde bangs to refresh his face. It was thing he used to do to suppress another blazing hot day. He looked at his master curiously. Still, it was always better to see his 'real' master body than had to get frightened when he's already been inside his most encouraging puppet.

"Come true that I'm the only Akatsuki member who really doesn't need any partner to going along with me. The fact that you're here now cause our current system ordering each pair for doing mission." The puppeteer closed his eyes as let the breeze swept his face and waving his red hair.

"Ah, unfortunately, you can't knock me out off here, huh?" His underling grinned.

"Not true, the official Akatsuki member always have a ring on their chosen finger, come to think that you still haven't accepted the ring probably that you aren't admitted as a deserve one,"

"Huh? You're joking,rite ?" Deidara trembled, "To know that there is such a thing like that is hell amusing,"

"Do you think I'm a fibber?" The reply came quiet but still straight to be heard.

Deidara bolted upright, strained for unearthly atmosphere. A moment he looked at his boss fingers one by one. Tried to make sure, whether there's thing called like what he mentioned earlier.

He saw it. Right on his left hand thumb, it was encircled by a ring, dark ring with an agate planted inside it and carved with a small kanji written 'gyoku'.

He mumbled falteringly, didn't know how to react. If just the words were right, that meant of his presence existence were temporary and totally fake! How come to set such rule like that? It was his dream afterall, to join a great association where he could evolve and enjoy his truly art.

If this going to end… So how would he through his next future? How would he perpetuate his art? His beauty fleeing art.

"Just stay here and continue your recess," Sudden Sasori stood up, got bored with being too idle, "There's something I need to do out'a here," He paced nobly toward his puppet, pulled the glinted string on his fingertips, did a simple seal jutsu to open the hinge of his puppet and straightaway went inside Hiruko.

"Hah? Where are you going, Sasori-sama?" Deidara got aware from his depression look, he was about to get prepared and wanted to follow his master with all of his sincere.

"Observe something, just stay and have your guard on," Sasori gesticulated immediately, holding back the young boy movement, "And, don't play too much with your blasting toy if not necessary," He mocked contented and walked across the trees, faded in a moment.

Blasting toy? How annoying, how dare he say that toward my gracious art? Deidara murmured resentfully. He was the one who didn't know about art! How could he act boastful about his and humiliating about my art so freely? Deidara yammered.

He lay down his body on the ground, made up his mind for something which had intruded his thoughts lately. Ring. Ignored. Ring. Ignored. Oh, what a crap!

_How come a meaningless ring would able to determine my state? And have a bold authority to judge my existence?_

The blonde started to think jittery.

He twirled his hand in the air, imagined wish he could grab the skies, but he failed. More curious, he kept twirling and began to use his both hands, but failed again. Somehow, the skies were too far and way impossible to be reached as he'd already known it.

_Does my life in Akatsuki would end like this? Like it's a thing that I would never be able to grab them with my own power?_

He dropped his both hands faintly when burst out for something stabbed his right palm, "Oh, sht!" he arose quickly from his state and scanned his right hand immediately. He looked at the ground and found a thorny black rose planted pretentiously which his splotchy blood patched on its few thorns.

Blood came out sudden from his palm torrential as he glared onto it, even the clay-maker lips which attached in him groaned for its pain. Gradually, his palm began to swollen, felt so numb and the color turned out pale.

"Uh-oh, fag it's poisoned!" He noticed it when he felt his arm began to twitch and tried to search something sharp to jab his hand. Afterall, he must do it if he'd take out the poison. But useless, he didn't have any_kunai_, the only thing he had just his purse contained of clay but he couldn't use it.

It's not the point that he would blast his own hand. He should think a better way.

Unfortunately, it seemed the poison had ran rapidly after his cell, stuck along his whole body and began to cripple his organs.

Deidara crawled searching whether there was another staff or branch. His fingers pawed scraping for sharp pebble-stone. It won't work, jabbing the gravels into him wouldn't make any better otherwise spilled his blood even more. In the end, he couldn't think any further.

His sight became so hazy and blurred. The skies even looked so muzzy and it's terrible. Deidara panted tried to resist and spared more time for his antibody to neutralize the prussic.

_I can't endure this anymore._

_Sasori-sama. _

_Weird. How come that name suddenly appeared in my mind? _

He saw a moment for someone's shadow coming near him.

_Sasori-sama, is it you? _

He continued to crawl so he could shorten the distance between him and that silhouette, but the shadow felt going sheer off and sheer off… Sasori-sama… He was about to lose his sight.

"Sasori-sama…" He murmured helplessly as he noticed what thing that came afterall. The scent of the black robe which he had known so well, even just for less than a week, he knew who the owner is. He smiled, for his very last end.

The blonde collapsed; too late to coagulate his remaining blood for it had spilled too much; couldn't restrain the poison which treasured his vein and deaden his soul.

_Afterall, Is this my end…?_

He closed his eyes.

"Deidara!" Sasori shook the body that lay after him. His tailed frame rattled swooping down to waken up the blonde. But nothing came out, the blonde just chilled, unmovable as his body began to frozen.

The pale color started to cover his entire body, covering his white skin while even his spilled blood was coagulating slowly.

He looked around try to examine what was happening and ended up to return watching the young boy's body. This was bad. He didn't find any useful track.

_No clue for there was a fight and Deidara wasn't too foolish for had defeated in 10 minutes I've left._

Sasori tried to make such analysis. But was there still a time to make this up?

_Then, there'd be only one way. _

He returned to watched around the area which Deidara spent his recess back then. His puppet creaked as he made quick move to repeat scanning the entire site at one time.

"He's dead?" A cold voice appeared shocking the solemn Sasori, its owner was shuffling along near behind the puppet which causing annoying sound, "What a tragic life," Scaly faced man with a huge sword clinging on his back sudden stood beside Sasori. He wore the same robe as Sasori and Deidara. A one of Akatsuki's member, he looked at Deidara's body with an affront sight.

"Kisame," Sasori mentioned that guy's name incuriously. His next movement halted and immediately cancelled to move on from his position, somehow still intended to watch his former partner even longer.

"Looked like the leader had brought you a low-rank recruit," The man chuckled unrepentantly. He stopped watching toward Deidara for it felt too disgusted and quickly turned his body to going back from the direction where he came from.

Sasori sighed coldly, "I told you earlier, this one was merely a pathetic sad sack," He turned his face out from Deidara, considered him as a usual death subordinate and threw his eyes on Kisame's back.

"Let's get out off here, see if we could find a new one," Kisame waved his hand as he asked the puppet to follow his trail.

"Just go ahead, I'll follow you later,"

Silent. Sasori still watched at the corpse lay before him. He stunned for no reason, very deep sympathy which more than sorrow. He was his partner, beneath of all. And to realize that even he had never thought that it would be a short period of togetherness.

He mulled over while looking around, kept a close watch on previous path where Kisame headed to. Way safe. Sasori didn't smell kind of human things neared him; even Kisame must had been so far with his quick style movement.

He shifted bit closer to Deidara's body, it had turned out so pale and his aorta appeared slowly cause the poison reaction.

The creak sound got louder, rattled and swung along when few strings came out from the puppet's slit. Its black robe dropped as the hinges opened the valves, the puppet was even more creaking when a moment the hump's puppet lifted and the real master stepped out from his shelter, showing his true body.

The red haired boy knelt down toward the idle body. Stared within joyless ambience and calmness; began to dive into his wide sleeve, searching for something placed inside it.

_At least I know what I should do. _

He took out a small glass tube with green liquid inside it. It was thick and wobbled for Sasori got nervous holding it. His mind stormed inside, arguing whether this was what he would do or he'd simply let this over.

Sasori pulled out the stopper of the tube. _I will do this_; stared helplessly while inhaling his breath. _I'm sure of it._ He made his mind.

He sipped up the liquid inside the tube and kept it in his mouth, not swallowing it. He bended down as he rubbed the stiff body's forehead, pointing his face while looking it fidgety.

Slowly, the master directed his face toward the other, mixed of fear but enthusiastic. He held the face while caressed the chin gently, carefully placed his lips pressing the other.

Twitched the blonde's so it would open even bit. With his fine moval he began to expel the liquid from his mouth to the other, pressed deeper to route for it could reach other's throat without spilled.

_Done_. Sasori raised himself as looked up to the skies, felt so relieved for he finally did it. He wiped the remaining liquid which still remained on his lips with his slender palm, and began to walked alone leaving Deidara.

Who still got frozen and cold.

"Uhk…Crap, where am I?" Deidara squirmed while opening his eyes; awaken from his slumber as he noticed the day had already late, eerie and dark. There were leaves fell on his face; the pungent smell of their chlorophyll snatched to enter his nostrils.

"What? I'm still alive? " He looked at himself, spreading his arms, shouted for joy frenziedly and laughed terribly.

"Hey, Master?" He spoke unconsciously toward whom he always talked rot to.

But there wasn't answer.

"Master?" He looked around tried to find the referred person.

But no one was there.

"Master? don't hide out!" Deidara cried out, was his master hadn't come back from his observation? – as he tried to remember the last thing his master said.

No way!

That brat wasn't a person who would leave for such an indistinctly matter for long period and had it alone without his companion. He wasn't that kind of guy. He knew it. Even less than a week, even he was annoyed by his attitude, but he knew his master was a loyal partner for him.

He stood immediately, tried to ignore the stiffness which still remained in his ligament. Walked recklessly when eventually found nothing but the darkness surrounding his state.

"SASORI-SAMAAA….!!!!" Deidara screamed desperately as he terribly suffered for his loneliness. His tears fell down without concern, raced along through his face; burst out all the contrite feelings that filled beneath him.

Something fell from his robe, clinking as it touched the ground; rolled over within its tubular shape, the garish transparent surface reflected by the moonlight.

A small glass tube.

"Oh-oh.. sht!" However it explained all things.

Deidara ran quickly, across all the trees, he knew it. He realized it. It must be his master who cured him. It must be him for he was a great artist and genius poison-maker. It must be him.

_But why he left me?_

'It's not that I've admitted you as my deserve partner.'

'Come to think that you still haven't accepted the ring probably that you aren't admitted as a deserve one'

Deidara minded about their conversation earlier. So, these were all meaning of? And he didn't acknowledge him as partner in the end? So he decided to leave him thought he couldn't capable to manage himself from such ridiculous poison?

The ponytail quickened his run, he didn't know where he heading to. He had lived with instinct so this was would he do then. He just followed his wild sense. No trail that he concerned to, just his excessive suffer feelings which guided him throughout his direction.

There must be somewhere around here, he could sense it.

And, he smiled; as ended his searching.

_I found you._

Deidara panted heavily as attained into such a dull corner. Feeling the breeze changed even warmer under the cold weather. He peered for a shade with black robe that had a same pattern with his, stood calmly with his back facing the blonde, like he had been waiting for something. His robe waved inviting the ponytail to step closer. To reach the robe that he'd been plaited to. A robe he realized whose owner was his command for now and then.

"Sasori-sama," Tried to call thing which stayed few feet before him upon his throatiness, his trembled voice broke the silent as the puppet shadow began to turn around and faced the young ponytail boy.

Strings sudden flew toward him, the glint looped pointed the blonde; made him gasped and frightened as the string really caught his both arms, lifted them up defenseless and causing his state was attackable from everywhere.

Deidara glared unconvinced while struggling to get loose, "Master… Wait!? You really,…Hey! About to kill me…?"

Another string just struck toward him and concerned to one of his finger. His right index finger. The glinting thread attached to his fingertips, embedded to him and pulled Deidara's fingers abruptly made him groaned dreadfully.

But, it wasn't thing he had thought. He was wrong

Sudden a small thing kited along throughout the string from one of his slit's puppet. It way too fast that Deidara couldn't notice what it was. But it was flashy, tensed up directed to him; sliding along the string which attached to his fingertips.

And it stopped. Deidara could feel it. Something just entered his index finger and encircling it. It was cold but stiff. A circle shape and flashy.

A ring. It was a ring. Deidara gasped, didn't believe for what he'd seen. The dark ring he had been thought about. He astounded as tried to read what was the kanji written in his agate.

'Sei'

"Master…" He shocked for this sudden react, what should he say for sure after receiving this entire incident simultaneously?

"I guess you're accepted, even with your careless action back then," Sasori turned his body as he released all the strings which tying his partner; continuing to walk leaving Deidara who hasn't regained his full conscious.

But however it was indefinable and unavoidable, it's more than a glad, mixed of suffer and happiness. It's more than an instinct less than some sense. It was irrational, but his master logic thoughts smashed it all away.

"Master… You just put a ring on me..!" Deidara ran into the humpbacked puppet and hugged it spontaneously, "Are we engaged now!!" He screamed full of joy.

"What?" The puppet yelled in surprise as Deidara jumped toward him, "Stop it, you scratch my puppet,"

"Oh, c'mon, won't you come up from your hideout and kiss your fiancée, huh, master?" Deidara hung on his master's dangled robe, insisted more intense as he knew his master not as that tough like he predicted.

"I knew I should have to let you died back then.."

"That's cruel!" He shook the puppet as he tried to pull the puppet robe, hope that he could find the main hinge which locked his master hid.

"Stop clinging on me, you pathetic,"

"What do you think?" Two men just watched those sequences attentively under a high tree branch. Tried to not causing inappropriate sound while keeping their composure.

"He's not bad, I guess," The other man with scaly face replied while still paying his attention toward two men below him who still quarreled each other.

"Yeah, he's a good companion for that old frigid puppeteer, afterall…"

The man chuckled, "I still can't believe that Sasori brat was the one who asked us to bring the ring immediately as it should be a month for being accepted,"

"Humph, just let'em have their own business. Let's go, Kisame,"

"Ah, yeah yeah, Itachi-san,"

They've just gone, not even leaving a slight scent and soon returning to their unknown hideout; thought that their job had already done perfectly.

Epilogue.

He's an everlasting artist under his masterpiece.

_I told you! I don't think it's an art_.

Then he's the worst employer ever.

_Hum, he's quiet cute when he's not inside his joints horde._

Afterall, the way he acts so lumpish inside his wooden mansion is screwy.

_No._

_The way exactly he put the ring on me was amazing…_

"Hell! You're getting slower again, Deidara!"

-end-


End file.
